


A Sky Full Of Song

by Aliseia



Series: Telumë Lindea [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: È un soffio caldo, come se finalmente sentisse che è Primavera. S’increspa l’aria e l’immagine del giardino, dietro le vetrate, trema come quella di un miraggio. E lui appare. Non saprebbe dirlo altrimenti. Solenne e leggiadro, solo i capelli «Sono corti…» Cabranel accenna vago con il dito l’arricciarsi di una ciocca intorno all’orecchio. Nessuno di loro può rasare le chiome un tempo fluenti, o sarebbe visibile la forma curiosa di quello, a punta. «Thranduil…» sospira l’elfo bruno, seduto accanto a una tela cominciata. L’elfo biondo si avvicina, sorride a sua volta. «Mio Thingalad.» sussurra senza alcun pudore.
Relationships: Cabranel/Caleloth, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: Telumë Lindea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758655
Kudos: 1





	A Sky Full Of Song

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit – AU  
> Genere: Introspettivo - Malinconico  
> Rating: Per Tutti  
> Personaggi: Thranduil; Feren (cit.): Gli Elfi di Mirkwood  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien, a Peter Jackson e a chi detiene i diritti delle loro opere.  
> Note alla storia: questa seconda storia della serie Telumë Lindea serve per introdurre il contesto storico e ambientale del mio Modern AU. Gli Elfi di Thranduil vivono a Londra, svolgono professioni normali, hanno nomi “normali”. Ma, come vedremo, restano gli Elfi di Thranduil. Non fate caso alla miriade di nomi, alcuni li trovate nelle mie vecchie storie elfiche, alcuni sono in racconti mai pubblicati. Non è necessario ricordarli, se non per i personaggi principali: Cabranel, Caleloth, Feren, Lethuin. Sono ovviamente a disposizione per eventuali spiegazioni!   
> P.S. Da notare che il titolo della Serie vorrebbe essere la traduzione quenya del titolo di questa storia: un cielo pieno di una canzone (un cielo musicale, come dice il titolo elfico)

**A Sky Full Of Song**  
  
  
 _Grab me by my ankles_  
 _I've been flying for too long  
I couldn't hide from the thunder  
In the sky full of song_  
A Sky Full Of Song – Florence + The Machine   


  
  
_È un soffio caldo, come se finalmente sentisse che è Primavera. S’increspa l’aria e l’immagine del giardino, dietro le vetrate, trema come quella di un miraggio. E lui appare. Non saprebbe dirlo altrimenti. Solenne e leggiadro, solo i capelli_  
_«Sono corti…» Cabranel accenna vago con il dito l’arricciarsi di una ciocca intorno all’orecchio. Nessuno di loro può rasare le chiome un tempo fluenti, o sarebbe visibile la forma curiosa di quello, a punta. «Thranduil…» sospira l’elfo bruno, seduto accanto a una tela cominciata. L’elfo biondo si avvicina, sorride a sua volta. «Mio Thingalad.» sussurra senza alcun pudore._  
  
  


_*_   


«Lord Asher Bloom.» aggiunse poi il Re degli elfi. «Ma certo.» rispose Cabranel con una smorfia.  
«Sono corti anche i tuoi… Thingalad.» mormorò il nobile elfo facendo scorrere le dita tra le ciocche ribelli dell’altro. Cabranel socchiuse gli occhi. Il nome usato dal sovrano era quello che conoscevano in pochissimi, persino tra gli elfi, dove l’elfo dei corvi era noto con il nomignolo che gli fu assegnato prima di entrare in Mirkwood. C’era una voluttà in quel “mio” a cui nessuno dei due volle tributare un’eccessiva importanza. «Mio Re.» disse ancora Thingalad/Cabranel.  
«Il tuo nome tra gli uomini?» chiede il sovrano con la voce come una carezza.  
«Kiran Ravenstar.» Lord Asher/Thranduil scoprì i denti candidi. «Il Corvo e la Stella. Come dimenticare…» Cabranel sollevò gli occhi sulla creatura leggiadra e imponente che lo dominava con il solo sguardo. «Sei bello… anche così.» disse con una timidezza che non sembrava appartenergli. «Anche tu.» rispose il Re. In quel momento due bianche mani scostarono le tende che celavano la porta dello studio.  
«Mio signore.» un giovane alto e prestante entrò nella stanza e chinò il capo. Troppo lentamente per celare il risentimento nei suoi occhi verdi.  
«E tu Caleloth sei… magnifico.» Il giovanotto abbozzò un sorriso.  
Cabranel senza scomporsi riprese a dipingere. «Io sono bello. Lui è… magnifico. Che dire?» finse di parlare tra sé e sé con gli occhi fissi sulle farfalle azzurre del quadro. Così stilizzate, tagli glauchi nello sfondo candido della tela, astratte eppure così vive e reali. Cabranel si voltò fissando il proprio sire. Poi, a lungo, il nuovo arrivato. «Che dire… - ripeté Cabranel – Che ha ragione.»  
Caleloth arrossì.  
«È vero che canti ancora?» chiese Thranduil con un lampo di curiosità nello sguardo.  
«Sì mio signore. Il mio nome tra gli uomini è Florian Greene.»  
«Molto appropriato.» Thranduil si guardò intorno e infine scelse una bianca poltrona. Sedette lentamente accavallando le gambe. Era ancora il Re degli Elfi e non c’era sedia che non facesse sembrare un trono. Come in un sogno gli passarono davanti tutti i guardiani più affidabili, gli elfi più cari, quelli a cui avrebbe affidato la sua sicurezza, la sua stessa vita. La vita intera, con il suo groviglio di dolore e di delusioni. Di amore.  
Gli elfi di Calen Barad. Verdetorre*, il luogo del reame boscoso che era stato solo per loro, poche stanze lontane dai fasti del palazzo reale. Quando Thorin si era rifugiato sulle montagne azzurre, a lungo sospeso tra la vita e la morte, Thranduil aveva lasciato il palazzo affinché anche le sue ferite, più spirituali che fisiche, potessero trovare le giuste cure. I suoi amici, parti ognuno del suo stesso spirito, lo avevano accolto nel rifugio discreto dove vivevano: una torre grigia come le rocce, verde come il muschio, quasi invisibile ad occhi estranei. Lì Thranduil aveva atteso il ritorno di Thorin, insieme agli elfi che più degli altri erano suoi, circondato dal loro amore. Fu accolto e protetto nella Foresta, quando la permanenza nel palazzo dove era stato felice gli sarebbe stata insopportabile. Ora il Re aveva ritrovato tutti loro nella città di Londra, luogo di fiume e di cristalli, dove un grattacielo di vetro, sottile come la punta di una freccia, sfidava il cielo. Dove giardini misteriosi raccoglievano sussurri di fate e ricordi di bambini che non volevano diventare grandi… un bel luogo per gli elfi. Per qualche mese il sovrano si era confuso tra gli uomini, passando attraverso le loro vite come un biondo fantasma. Riconoscendo i suoi cari, a uno a uno, ma senza interferire con le loro esistenze. Voleva che ogni equilibrio fosse rispettato, che ogni fragile precaria felicità fosse preservata dal passaggio solenne di una creatura eterna. E così questa era la prima volta che si mostrava loro, ma di ognuno conosceva già la storia.  
Il suo luogotenente Gaelion, ora conosciuto tra gli uomini come Abner Kemp, era un giornalista. Eredhon, l’altro sfrontato luogotenente, era un campione di rugby noto come Aaron Gerard. Elrhoss, Seren Whistler, era un manager di personaggi dello spettacolo e dello sport e il suo fedele Feren, già capitano del Re, era il poliziotto Ray Ashton. Il misterioso Olyrion viveva come filosofo e intellettuale, sentimentalmente legato all’attore Duane Nightingale (il cui cognome, usignolo, era un riferimento diretto al nome elfico di Dulinnor). Molti stupirono nello scoprire che la giovane, fatua star avesse scelto le solide braccia di un personaggio così lontano da lui. Lucas Archer, noto tra gli elfi come Galadiant, era un collega di Ray, mentre il suo amore, Titan Darke, noto fotografo e disegnatore, aveva gli occhi malinconici e le pallide fattezze di Orithil.  
«Lord Bloom?»  
Il giovane biondo si voltò di scatto e incontrò due occhi limpidi, uno sguardo diretto dietro grandi lenti da studioso. Nel riconoscere il viso del sovrano il nuovo arrivato sussultò. «Mio signore.» si corresse.  
«Lord Asher Bloom, hai detto bene.» confermò Thranduil con un sorriso che non si estendeva agli occhi. Il fare spigliato del giovanotto non si addiceva all’antica timidezza di Lethuin, e il Re impiegò un istante per accettarlo, poi anche gli occhi brillarono. «Lethuin… O dovrei dire Dottor Bliant Blue?»  
Il ragazzo arrossì. «Come preferite, mio signore.» Uno sguardo della celestiale creatura era sufficiente affinché ognuno di loro tornasse all’adorazione di un Re che non aveva bisogno della spada per incutere timore, né di vesti sfarzose o gioielli per farsi ammirare.  
«Ho avvertito la minaccia che aleggia sui miei fedelissimi… Non ho potuto farne a meno… E ora sono qui.»  
«Per ora, mio signore, la minaccia deriva solo dal proprietario del sito di Greenlawn… A ovest di Salisbury, nella contea del Wiltshire. Ma voi dovreste saperlo bene.» Il giovane medico, convocato da Cabranel senza essere informato della vera identità di Lord Bloom, era uno dei più fervidi sostenitori dei diritti della popolazione di Greenlawn. Era questo un povero villaggio, vecchie casupole di nuovo abitate in tempi recenti in prossimità del sito storico, noto per le rovine di una chiesa medievale singolarmente ornata di “uomini verdi” di ogni tipo: trionfali e minacciosi, orribilmente spaventati o misteriosamente impassibili. Figure dell’antica religione sopravvissute in epoca cristiana. “Forse dai loro volti ineffabili deriva il sottile disagio di Thranduil” si disse Lethuin mentre lo sguardo gelido lo costringeva, come sempre, ad abbassare gli occhi. Poi Lethuin riprese coraggio. «Non sono baracche, mio signore. Sono case. Le case di un antico villaggio abbandonato, ora abitato di nuovo da una comunità di artisti. Squattrinati, sconosciuti, ma validi…»  
Cabranel sbuffò. Non credeva al mito del ritorno alle origini, non quando le origini erano per lui così banalmente vicine nel tempo. Cabranel amava la città: il fumo, l’acciaio, il vetro erano per lui più vicini agli antichi fasti, alle antiche battaglie del suo popolo, di quanto non fossero i tranquilli prati di Greenlawn. Lethuin gli scoccò un’occhiata obliqua e proseguì: «Mio signore, Greenlawn è un luogo d’arte e di armonia, non lontano dalla gloria del Reame Boscoso – bassa risatina di Cabranel – Cacciare quelle creature sarebbe un delitto. Un insulto alla loro spiritualità.»  
Lord Asher Bloom si sollevò in tutta l’imponente statura: «Pensi che disprezzerei a tal punto l’arte degli uomini? Essi avrebbero a disposizione le più moderne e funzionali palazzine. Di mia proprietà e a mie spese. I migliori architetti… Ma dovrei lasciare che gli umani facciano scempio di un patrimonio storico? »  
«È la “loro” storia, Thranduil. Le loro memorie. Lo ripetevi spesso, mio signore: non si rinuncia facilmente alla memoria del proprio popolo.»  
Thranduil sollevò di scatto la mano in un gesto adirato. «L’hai detto! Quello non è il mio popolo! Sono… umani.» la parola nel corso dei secoli non gli suonava ancora gradita.  
Lethuin sorrise suo malgrado all’espressione di disgusto che, arricciando le belle labbra del sovrano, accompagnava la frase. «Non sanno dove andare, Thranduil.»  
«Credi che li farei soffrire per un capriccio? – Thranduil alzò la voce – Io sento, te lo ripeto, che un grave pericolo minaccia ciò che resta del mio popolo. E di conseguenza anche i miserevoli umani sotto la loro… la vostra protezione.»  
«Non dubito delle tue buone intenzioni, mio signore. – Lethuin chinò a fatica il capo – e ho visitato il villaggio per motivi professionali. Non tutto è perfetto, urgono lavori, ristrutturazioni per mettere in sicurezza alcune vecchie case…»  
«Dunque ci vivrete voi! Cabranel e Caleloth, Elrhoss e Feren. Tu e il tuo compagno Meludir! I miei elfi!» gli occhi che brillavano raccontavano del rimpianto per l’antica vita condivisa nella Foresta.  
«No, mio signore. Noi viviamo nell’acciaio e nel cristallo della città. Forse solo Feren sente ancora la nostalgia di Bosco Atro. E forse anche… Florian Greene, il nostro Caleloth.» Il giovane elfo dei fiori, che era rimasto silenzioso e in disparte, abbassò lo sguardo. La questione se tornare o meno all’antica vita dei boschi lo divideva spesso da Cabranel. E, strano a dirsi, era lui, il più giovane, quello che spingeva per un ritorno alle loro origini. Cabranel, lo scontroso elfo dei corvi, amava la feroce e indifferente vita cittadina. I grattacieli vertiginosi, le geometrie improbabili. Quel brulicare di vita che, proprio perché astratto e impersonale, ispirava la sua arte.  
«Mio signore… - Cabranel sorrise sornione – Come hai notato vivere tra gli umani ha accresciuto di molto la naturale arroganza del giovane Lethuin. Ma su una cosa non posso dargli torto. La nostra vita è qui. Il nostro tempo è questo. È adesso. Lasciamo gli umani alle loro favole… Io e te abbiamo sempre preferito il presente.» Nell’udire quelle parole Caleloth arrossì per poi farsi pallidissimo… Non era tanto la condanna alla vita violenta e difficile della metropoli, ma quell’espressione “io e te” a ferirlo nel profondo.  
Thranduil sospirò. Tacque per qualche istante poi continuò: «Possibile che sia così facile convincermi… Ho attraversato il tempo e lo spazio spinto da una premonizione. Un grave pericolo… E ora? Sembra che il mio unico scopo sia difendere la mia reputazione dagli stupidi articoli di questo giornale!» Sbatté sul tavolo un tabloid, il titolo bene in vista in prima pagina: “Un signore senza arte. Lord Asher Bloom caccia gli artisti da Greenlawn”  
In alto la foto minuscola dell’editorialista: «Abner Kemp… Mi pare di conoscerlo.» Sorrise non senza amarezza. «Gaelion mi odia.»  
«Non ti odia, mio signore. Ma non è l’unico a lamentare la tua scarsa sensibilità – Lethuin arrossì – è la linea del giornale già da qualche settimana.»  
«E chi è l’editore? » chiese Thranduil con una certa impazienza.  
«Mister Auden Thunder – sibilò Cabranel – Un parvenue. Nessuno sapeva della sua esistenza fino a due mesi fa.»  
Lo sguardo acceso di Lethuin tornò limpido e calmo. «Chiedi di incontrarlo, Thranduil. Esponi le tue ragioni.»  
«Come ti permetti di darmi suggerimenti? – Thranduil si agitò per la prima volta dall’inizio dello strano incontro – Da quando voi tutti avete sviluppato questo bizzarro interesse per gli umani? I miei elfi sono contro di me! Mi rimane soltanto…»  
«Rimango io, mio signore.» anche Cabranel si sollevò. Alto e bruno sembrava l’immagine in negativo del sovrano. «Sai che sarò al tuo fianco comunque. Qualunque sia la decisione presa. Ma…»  
«Ma tu, mio signore, farai quello che è giusto, come fai sempre. Indipendentemente dall’opinione degli elfi e da quella degli uomini.» Caleloth si era alzato a sua volta e si era posto tra Cabranel e Thranduil. Il sovrano sorrise: non gli sfuggiva che nell’atto di schierarsi con lui il giovane aveva scelto in realtà di stare al fianco del proprio amante. Come sempre.  
«Certo, mio caro. È proprio così.» Cabranel non potè evitare un pizzico di accondiscendenza.  
All’improvviso il sovrano mise fine a ogni discussione con un brusco gesto della mano. «Rifletterò sulle vostre parole, miei cari. Ma nel frattempo contattate il mio nemico… quell’editore. Sono già state dette troppe bugie.»  
«Sì, mio signore – Cabranel piegò il capo con un ineffabile sorriso. Mister Auden Thunder…»  
«Mister Auden Thunder.» confermò Thranduil, pensoso. Auden: l’audace.  
  
  
*Calen Barad, Verdetorre, è una mia invenzione


End file.
